Various forms of structures have been heretofore designed for the purpose of facilitating the cleaning of paint rollers and particularly paint rollers which are utilized in conjunction with those types of paint which may be thinned with water. These various devices have been constructed in different ways and are designed to enable a jet of water to be directed upon a paint roller in order to clean the nap of the roller substantially free of paint residue. Some of these previously known devices are also constructed in a manner whereby the jet of water directed upon the roller strikes the latter in a manner to impart rotation thereto. In this manner, as a jet of cleaning water is directed upon the roller and functions to dilute the paint residue on the roller and centrifugal force causes the water and the diluted paint residue to be spun from the roller. Accordingly, paint rollers may be rapidly cleaned substantially free of paint residue.
However, most of the previously known paint roller cleaners of this type employ various different forms of attachment structures and nozzles as well as shields which substantially increase the cost of production of the paint roller assembly. Accordingly, a need exists for an inexpensive form of paint roller structure including an additional feature whereby the roller portion thereof may be quickly cleaned of paint residue.
Various forms of paint roller cleaners, including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,938,368, 3,133,548, 3,422,828, 3,730,195, and 3,755,840.